


Julliet or Joelle

by Amelus



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Thomas Shelby fanfic, Thomas Shelby fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelus/pseuds/Amelus
Summary: A difficult time surviving in a poor economic situation drives Juliett to dress as a man to join The Peaky Blinders because of their pay, there she meets Thomas Shelby and starts falling for him.
Relationships: Thomas Shelby x OC
Comments: 44
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original work except some of the info from the show and it’s characters. Please do not plagiarize and thank you for reading!!
> 
> Birmingham will be located in England in this story.

Juliett paced back and forth in her small living room. Her old aged mother watched her from the gray couch in the barely decorated living room. 

The Helens had always been poor, part of the lowest economic class, but after the recent death of her father, John, Juliett and Lynn were forced to sell a lot of their furniture to survive. 

Only a small gray couch and a rocking chair decorated the small living room. They would often sit on the floor to eat their meals, staring at one another through a lit candle. This however was recent and made Juliett miss her father even more. When her father lived things were much better. They had electricity and more couches and chairs. 

Being a man in 1020 Birmingham had its perks: respect, high paying jobs and availability of jobs. Women had a different story. Juliett couldn’t apply for many jobs other than sowing, cleaning houses or cooking and all the jobs for women paid very close to misery. Many of the women in town were married and had support from their husbands, but in her 25 yrs. Juliett only had one boyfriend and he’d been chosen to go to war 4 years ago. Michael never returned and many vowed he fled war grounds in France, moving to America and fleeing from authorities for treason. 

Juliett was young then, so she didn’t know much about love, but with him she was starting to learn of it. Michael never came back or wrote to her and Juliett figured he was too worried about the authorities and war had damaged him. 

But France was heavy for many men, specially those that lived in Birmingham and returned three years later. Among those men were the Peaky Blinders, a feared gang in Small Heath that dealt with things illegally many times.  
There were four brothers but only three went to war. All returned and were now powerful and the men every woman wanted or feared. 

Not Juliett. She was going to become one of them. 

“They will find out. You’ll get killed darling.” The old mother ran her shaky hands through her white and long hair. “The Thomas Shelby is rumored to be very smart. He will know you’re a woman dressed as a man.” 

“No, mother. I will have makeup to look like male. My clothing will be that of a male’s and I’ll have a couple shirts underneath to cover my breasts.” Juliett watched her mother stare back at her, both with light brown eyes and milky skin, a picture of each other except for the white hair her mother had. 

The tall, lean, female brushed a strand of raven hair off of her forehead. “Remember I will go looking for a job with them. Surely they will come to ask information about Joelle, my man self, to you. The Shelbys know of everybody in this populated town but I will be new and in relation to you.” 

XX 

Thomas Shelby sat in his office in the Garrison, the pup owned by his brothers and himself, one of the most visited pups in Small Heath, Birmingham. Tommy was satisfied, he had done well for himself and his family. Business was going well at The Garrison, the horse training business called Shelby Inc., was doing rather well and his partnerships with powerful men was setting off. 

“Tommy, we have Billy Kimbers. We can follow with your plan any moment.” Arthur, the oldest brother grabbed at his mustache and poured some whiskey two glasses for themselves. 

“Where’s John?” The man with light blue eyes and a beautiful face watched his tall brother lean over to hand him with glass.

“Oi, he’s bringing in the lad I told you about. Joelle Helen. He’s asking you for a job in the team Tommy.” Arthur’s voice was gruff as he spoke. “Every man wants to be a part of The Peaky Blinders. The money and the protection is good.” He smiled. “It’s not like police will do anything to help the matters and other thieves around, we have to do it ourselves.” 

“Why’s he wasting my time coming to me and not to Holland? He’s the one in charge of hiring new men.” 

At that moment John walked through the door with a man about his height. The man had a dark hat on which covered his hair, a bit of facial hair in his jaw which looked real if not close enough, and a dark suit which fit his figure perfectly. 

Thomas was curious and allowed him to speak, his reasoning to coming to him was he was also a man of family like Thomas and he wanted the boss to hire him, knowing he was skinny and other men would have said no. Joelle, as he called himself, had a deep yet forced voice and talked about having to take care of his grandmother at home. 

Thomas was moved; he also had experienced poverty. The family subject was also very convincing because Thomas was a family man as well. 

XX 

The celebration in the Garrison a week later was for the Peaky Blinders and The Shelby family.

Billy Kimbers was defeated by Thomas. He had to shoot him despite not wanting to and now Thomas was in charge of not only one Horse racing and training company but two. 

The celebration was late at night and Juliett, dressed as Joelle, hid by a table near the back while many of the men celebrated and drank in the front by the bar. 

The atmosphere was lively and she never thought she’d see so many men with peaked hats and razors under them. Thomas had accepted her, him, a week ago and since then she’d only spent the time with a few younger boys, being quiet, training at gun shooting and following orders quickly. 

Her mother announced she’d received a visit from Tommy. She lied perfectly telling him the reason there were no files for Joelle was due to him being homeless for most of his life after her lost son had him as a bastard baby and the boy was thrown out from the mother’s side of the family, not allowing the grandma to know anything of him until now. A gypsy told her of his whereabouts and after her husbands’ death and her daughter recently needing to flee to the United States looking for her past lover, the woman took him in because she needed help and was lonely. 

Juliett was happy he believed her mother and was doing her best to not fail him at her job. For the moment she was just brought his words or letters wherever they were needed along with some young boys. 

“You must be Joelle.” A pretty lady, Juliett thought about her age, sat beside her. She had short hair, brown, and lively brown eyes. “I’m Ada Shelby.” 

“I know.” Juliett replied. The Shelbys knew everyone by name only and their history, at least Thomas did, but everyone knew The Shelbys and their physical characteristics. Who wouldn’t know one of the most feared families in Birmingham? 

“You do? We’ve never met before?” Ada frowned, tucking her purple dress beneath the table as she leaned closer to the man beside her. 

“I mean, I ... everyone has heard of you. You’re a Shelby. I’m new here but I assumed that’s who you were.” 

Ada smiled, “and what do you think?” 

Juliett chocked. She wasn’t expecting the woman to flirt with her, well HIM to Ada. “Very pretty lady.” Juliett cleared her throat, wishing she would lose the interest. 

“You’re very handsome yourself. Do you want to get a drink? Let’s go over to the bar.” She put her hand on Juliett’s forearm. 

The nervous female adjusted her peaky hat and despised the situation. She could not get with Ada under pretense. She didn’t want to hurt the woman either. Turning her down might hurt her feelings or Thomas could get angry because ‘Joelle’ had done so. 

In that moment, Thomas walked closer to them, Arthur and John behind with glasses filled with alcohol. 

“I have a job for you Joelle. Why don’t you follow me and my brothers?”

Juliett blushed and she thanked the fact Ada was next to her as a good cover up. Ever since she’d spoken to Thomas she couldn’t get him out of her head. His tall figure, light and deep ocean eyes, his fleshy lips and that haircut which only let beautiful brown almost black hair on the top of his head. He had been so relaxed the day she first saw him, the female even remembered seeing a little bit of a tattoo on his chest through his half-way unbuttoned white shirt. 

Joelle stood up in front of everybody, excusing himself to Ada and nodding to Tommy, following him as John and Arthur teased their sister.


	2. 2

Juliett followed Thomas and his brothers to a fancy car, where all sat in the back as Thomas drove. 

John and Arthur were singing due to the alcohol and although she had not spent much time with them before, Juliett assumed they made Thomas happy because the man was rumored to never smile and here he was smiling. 

Juliett stopped looking at the front mirror in the car and wondered what the man wanted her to do as they all stepped off of the car and entered a small house with only two rooms and one bathroom. 

When Thomas finished showing her around, he instructed Arthur and John to go back to the car. Thomas then instructed her to follow him into a bedroom. The room was dark and only a couple candles were lit inside, white curtains by an open window letting the moon illuminate the small space. 

On the bed laid a wounded man with a white medical patch wrapped around his stomach, sweating profusely. 

“Oh.” Juliett gasped, covering her shock with a deeper “Oh.” 

Thomas didn’t notice her slip because he was too worried about the man on the bed. 

“This is my good friend Mason Sison. He was wounded while doing a job for me. Polly, my aunt, took the bullet out and her and my sister Ada have been taking care of him. We don’t want the police involved so we didn’t take him to the hospital. I want you to watch him overnight. Clean the wound if it bleeds and wrap him up again. If he needs to go to the bathroom you help him.” 

Juliett stayed wide eyed, “so I have to see him naked?” 

“Yes.” Thomas said, pulling out a cigarette and sitting on top of a nightstand. 

Julliet went pale. She had never seen a naked man before and now she had to clean one up or help him go to do his necessities. 

“Is there a problem?” Thomas blew smoke from his mouth. 

“No, no I can do that sir. But why did you pick me to do it?” 

“Word is you’re fast. You’re agile. My girls are tired, Polly and Ada, so you’ll cover for a few nights.” 

“I’m no nurse sir but I will do my best.” 

“Joelle, this is simple work. Even a poor former homeless boy like you can do that.” 

Juliett was taken aback. Was he trying to be rude? Maybe make Joelle fear him as a boss? 

“Take a seat, Joelle. Smoke? Drink?” Thomas passed a cigarette to him and motioned for the drinks next to him on a night stand. 

“None, Mr. Shelby. Thank you.” 

“What a peculiar man you are. How old are you?” 

Juliett knew Thomas already knew that but was just trying to make conversation between the two. She was lost in the way the moonlight was shining through the white curtains, shining in his eyes which resembled the blue skies in full beauty. 

“You already know that sir.” 

“Good answer.” Thomas smoked. “Have you been with a woman yet?” 

“I’m waiting until marriage, Mr. Shelby.” 

“So you’re not interested in my sister then? I saw her become very close to you at the bar.” His tone was protective. Dangerous.

Juliett swallowed. “I’m not interested.” 

“Why? Is she ugly to you?” Thomas stood up and so did Juliett, him towering above her by a couple inches. 

“No sir, she’s gorgeous.” Juliett could feel her hands shaking. 

“Stay away from Ada, won’t you? She’s got a little son and her lover is dead. She’s not ready for marriage yet.” 

“Okay.” Juliett tried to sound tough, but her voice was a nervous squeak. 

“Don’t fear, lad. I’m good to those who are loyal to me.” Thomas placed a hand on her shoulder, making Juliett feel warm at the feel of his large hand. 

She needed to control herself. She had only been close to one man before and now being attracted to Thomas Shelby would not help her. 

“I hope you have everything you need in that bag of yours you always bring around. You’ll be staying the night. I’ll be back in the morning.”

Thomas left the room after speaking those words, leaving Juliett to curse her luck. She would have to wear the multiple shirts she had under her suit, worn to appear more muscular and hide her features, all night long. She would also have to sleep uncomfortably if she got any sleep, with a hat on and Men clothes. 

Juliett was thankful for the snacks and makeup to draw hairlike features on her face in her backpack, what she claimed was medicine and books to anyone that asked. 

XX 

“I don’t even know why you trust him so much already Tommy. The las can’t even grow hair. Does he think he’s fooling anybody by drawing it on?” Arthur was laughing, sitting in The Shelby’s living room.

Thomas walked back and forth, a pen in his hands. “Maybe it has to do with that medicine he says he takes. Maybe his hair falls out and he feels insecure.” 

John laughed but understood. “Leave Joelle alone Arthur. You can’t deny he’s fast, respectful and agile.” 

“I trust him because I can see he’s working hard to support his grandmother. I would have loved to have done the same when mother was alive and father left, but I was too young.” 

“Ah dammit Tommy, don’t bring up bad memories.” Arthur groaned. “John, did you tell the grandmother he won’t be going home tonight like Tommy ordered?” 

“Yes.” 

XX 

Juliett sat by the window, watching the moon and reading a book when there was a knock on the house front door. 

She adjusted her cap and looked at the man on the bed. She had changed him earlier from the white bandage around his stomach , cleaning any blood so the young female felt safe leaving the room for a few seconds. 

When she opened the door, holding her gun in her hands, she was shocked to see Ada. 

“Ms. Shelby, Thomas didn’t say you would be here tonight.” 

“I heard my brother say you’re taking care of Mason. What a perfect time for us to get to know each other intimately.” She giggled, “Joelle.” 

Juliett gulped not being able to tell Ada no as she barged in. 

How could she get this woman out without letting her secret her ruined? Juliett figured she would have to tell Ada the truth. If she didn’t then the female would keep trying to get together with Joelle.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Much thankfulness,   
> Amelus.

Juliett moved away from Ada as soon as she stepped inside the home. 

Ada had a flirtatious look on her face and Juliett remembered Ada’s lover died and The Shelby sister saw a potential partner in Joelle, but Juliett couldn’t let it happen. 

Ada giggled and grabbed whom she thought to be Joelle by the neck of his shirt, tugging it. 

“Ada stop! Mason is in the other room! I have to take care of him!” 

“Oh come on, a little kissing never harmed nobody!” Ada was tugging the collar more. 

“Ada! We don’t know each other.” How many excuses could she come up with to stop the woman?

“Yes, we do. Thomas researched all about you and then he couldn’t find you so he asked your grandmother. Your mother’s family threw you out when you were a babe and this side of the family didn’t know of you until now. You’re a gentleman taking care of his grandmother and we are about to kiss. Simple!” 

“No! I don’t want to.” Juliett cried. 

“What? Am I ugly?” Ada frowned. Freddie thought she was beautiful. Her former lover was gone, and she never had men approach her because of who her brothers were, but now she couldn’t miss the chance. But did Joelle think she was not good looking? Had she lost her beauty? 

“Ada, sit down.” Juliett spoke with her female voice, a soft sound. 

“Whoah.” 

“I can’t because I’m not a man.” Juliett said when the brunette with short hair sat down on a brand new looking light green couch. 

“You like men. I see. You’re homosexual.” 

“No. No I...” Juliett sighed, taking off her peaky hat with the razor blade tucked underneath it. She took off a small black wig cap and let her long chocolate brown hair fall down to her back. She proceeded to unbutton her shirt after taking off her dark coat, taking the many shirts she had underneath that off. Finally she stood before Ada in a bra. 

“Cover yourself woman!” Ada stood up abruptly. 

Juliett had tears in her eyes and watched as Ada walked back and forth in the living room. When Juliett put her clothes back on, Ada glared at her. 

“Explain everything right now or I’ll have my brothers kill you.” 

The young female agreed, sitting down and telling Ada everything from her father’s death up to her plan of dressing up as a man to obtain a better job and better money. 

“But why not join a common job for men out there? Why the Peaky Blinders? They’re dangerous.” 

“They pay the best. The men are too focused on their business, who would notice? You have a son Ada, you’re single. You know what it feels like to not have a male figure at home and the fear of not being able to provide for your family.” 

Ada nodded, “my brothers always help me but I can understand. Listen, I’m sorry about my behavior. I’m not like this, I just... Freddie died and you’re new in town. I thought you would be different and not like the men around that are too scared to ask me out.” 

“Will you tell the guys? Please don’t.” 

“Your secret is safe with me, but honey, we’re going to have to do something with that facial hair you’re trying to pull off!” Ada laughed. 

Both women grabbed the others’ hands and smiled. 

XX 

Two weeks later, Juliett was doing better than ever. She had gotten used to the guys around her and to the routine. There was more food at home and Ada had helped her with the facial hair, buying fake hair from the store and glueing hair to her friend’s face. Juliett had to get up early every morning to glue the hair pieces to her face, but it was all worth it. 

She also had done a pleasing job taking care of Mason and Thomas was pleased. He didn’t see much of her, or Joelle, as they knew her, but she did her best in everything she was sent to do. 

“Pack your bags, lad. We’re going on a trip.” Arthur Shelby entered the Garrison where some of the younger Peaky boys were sitting down. “Orders from Tommy, you’re coming with us to see the a friend.” 

XX 

Juliett sat in the fancy car again, the car she realized belonged to Thomas. She watched John Shelby drive for hours as they spoke of a plan to steal from a family who owed them. It really wasn’t stealing they argued and Juliett kept quiet the entire time, wondering where she would sleep and how uncomfortable it would all be. 

The car suddenly stopped and Julliet was grabbed by her collar and thrown outside. 

They were in an empty field and she feared for her life when Tommy pulled a cigarette and told Arthur to show Joelle a lesson. 

Arthur’s fists connected with Juliett’s nose and she cried in pain, already on the ground when this happened. 

Thomas watched from the side, smoking a cigarette. “Did I not tell you to not mess with my sister? Word around town is they saw her leave Mason’s house at a really late time when I left you there the first night and then the following nights. I trusted you.” 

Juliette held her bloody nose. “I didn’t do anything with her, I promise. Ask Ada but please don’t hurt me anymore.”

John then kicked her stomach and Juliett remembered her mother and why she was doing this. 

“That’s enough boys. I’ll confirm with Ada, but let this be a lesson.” Thomas said.

XX

Later that night, Juliette watched as Thomas sat inside Isadora Meyer’s house, the woman blatantly flirting with Thomas the entire time dinner was served. 

She didn’t know why it bothered her so much. Was it because Thomas was flirting back? It was part of the distraction plan while Arthur and John figured out where her money was hidden, but Juliett was still angry. She was angry because her nose and her stomach hurt and because Thomas was paying so much attention to the middle aged woman. 

The rest of the evening they ate and spoke with the elegant friend and later drove to a dark cabin surrounded by large trees and planted flowers. 

Juliett was given a room she would share with John, who had passed out from being tired of driving all the way from Small Heath to this place. 

“Where are we?” Juliett wondered to herself. 

She felt sticky and hoped Arthur and Thomas were already out of the shower stall placed outside. Only one bathroom with multiple showers that weren’t separated and it had to be outside! Juliett was thankful it had a ceiling and was like a mini room next to the cabin. She knew the hot or cold water would help her body to not bruise. The food had distracted her from her pain, but she was still dizzy from the punch and kick received. 

The determined lady waited until 1am to take her shower, knowing Thomas and Arthur would be asleep by then. Juliette was too focused on her thoughts and opened the door to the bathroom outside, not noticing the tall man showering in one of the open stalls. 

“Oh my!” She exclaimed in a deep voice, staring at Thomas’ perfect backside and turning around quickly. “Forgive me sir, I thought everybody was asleep.” 

“Arthur showered earlier and I did too, but I couldn’t sleep. There’s an open stall over there in that corner.” Thomas pointed although Joelle was not looking at him. He found it strange. 

Of course, then men could shower in the same bathroom. They were all men! But she couldn’t! Her cheeks were blushing and she spoke, “I will come back later.” 

“What? Is it small? Is that why you’re scared.” Thomas snickered, referring to Joelle’s attributes. She could feel him walking around the room and grabbing a towel. “We’re all men here and like women. We are sure of who we are so we can shower in the same bathroom. Don’t let a small size make you feel inferior.” Thomas snickered again.

Juliett watched him leave, his hair wet and sleeping clothes on, freshly showered. 

She couldn’t believed he looked even more beautiful in the moonlight as he opened the door. More than anything, Juliett couldn’t believe Thomas was in such a light hearted mood. He was usually very serious but his laughter tonight had shocked her. 

He definitely had one too many cups of whiskey, Juliett thought, locking the door when he left.


	4. 4

By midday the next day, Juliett was sitting with Thomas, Arthur and John in Thomas’s office room. They had returned successfully from their short trip and were back at work as usual.

In the morning, Juliette visited her mother and showered. She had to reassure her mother the bruises were okay and she was not hurting at all. Her mother made a large breakfast and put ice on the wounds then sent her daughter on her way. 

Her brown eyes looked around the room, avoiding the gaze of the brothers who all seemed to be looking at her. 

“So here’s the information. I talked to Ada this morning and she confirmed nothing happened between you two. She only went to Mason’s house because she said you probably wouldn’t do a good job. Ada said you show no interest in her as well. I believe her.” 

“Ada is not a crook like us.” John laughed, remembering his family. “If I die, I hope she takes care of my children with Esme. Have you met my wife? Joelle you have to meet her. You’re around our age. She’ll love you.” 

“We’re not here to share our life, John.” Thomas continued. “Arthur, did you deposit the money and do what needed to be done with part of it? Good. Now Joelle, we are here because Ada wanted us to apologize for hurting you. But you do understand we did what was correct?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“So no apology is needed, am I right?” 

They were The Peaky Blinders.

“Yes sir.” Juliette answered. 

“We like your agility and hope to have you with us a long time Joe.” John said. 

“I see a lot of myself in you when I was younger. I like that you take care of your grandmother. We would like to keep you, so please watch yourself and don’t do anything to make us angry.” Tommy muttered. 

“You speak like you’re old. You’re only 29 yrs. old Thomas. It’s the war that makes you appear older. Our friend here understands why we did what we did. No need for explanation. It could toughen up our lad here, didn’t it?” Arthur locked Juliett’s head under his arms, punching his head teasingly as they walked out of the office. 

XX 

“My mom is sleeping but I will tell her you were here, Ada.” Juliett spoke, unlocking the door to her house after a long day of Peaky business. 

“Just wanted to check up on you. Thomas told me everything this morning and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Ada sat down as Juliett sat next to her; Juliett on the floor and Ada on a couch. “Why don’t you just quit the job? I will help you and your mom, just until you can get on your feet again.” 

Juliett appreciated the woman. “You’re a single mother, Ada. You can’t support me and your son. I won’t accept it. You need all the help you get from your brothers.” 

As they spoke, banging on the front door startled them and the sleeping woman in a room in the house. 

“Ada, it’s Tommy.” Finn Shelby stood at the door, eyes wide and panicked. “Isadora sent someone to kill him. The man was only able to shoot him but he’s badly wounded. Polly can’t do it without you. We need you.” 

Ada and Juliett gasped, following the boy and leaving Juliett’s mother at the door. 

XX

Thomas Shelby was lying down on his King size bed, covers covering his feet up to his torso where the wound had been inflicted. Finn explained Arthur and John dropped off Tommy and were headed to make peace with Isadora hoping she wouldn’t send any more men at the moment. 

Juliett waited in the living room as Polly and Ada worked together to help Thomas. A few minutes later she was called up to the room and taken there by one of the maids. The hard working girl was glad for the maid because she would have gotten lost in the big mansion. Never had she seen a house so big and beautiful. 

However, the house was the least of her worries; only Thomas filled her mind. 

An older woman who didn’t speak to her walked out of the room and Ada told Juliett to sit on a chair by a wall in the room. 

“My brother will be fine but the bullet was in him for too long. He’s in pain but I made sure to give him something that will let him sleep all night. I can’t stay because of my son and I don’t know when Arthur and John will return, you have to stay with him tonight. My aunt is angry, too angry at Thomas to care for him tonight, but if you need her she will be in a room downstairs. The only room.” Ada signed, “I’m sorry about this, but it’s just convenient. The maids don’t know how to shoot a gun, but if someone comes, you know how to and will take care of him.” 

Juliett let Ada go, asking her to inform her mother of her whereabouts. She then prepared for a long night in clothes that would make her sweat profusely. She was glad she’d decided to not wear her fake beard today or she would be overheating. 

Thomas made a few sounds here and there and a maid came to check on him and bring food to the man watching her master. Juliett acted as a man and stayed as such until the maid left and told ‘Joelle’ all would retreat to their rooms to sleep. 

It was around 2am when Juliett couldn’t deal with the heat in the room and all the clothing she had on. Thomas was fast asleep and no one would go in the room, so she decided to take off her clothes, staying in a light nightgown that fit underneath her usual suit. The young female took off her hat and wig cap, letting her hair fall loose. She then stood by the window, making sure no one saw her and staring at the moon. If she was Polly Gray, like Ada introduced her, she would be mad at Thomas too. He put his life in too much danger.

“Are you an angel? I don’t think I deserve heaven.” Thomas croaked, his voice the only sound in the room.

Juliett’s face turned pale and she turned around slowly.

Although Thomas couldn’t see her well, he thought she had a beautiful figure and beautiful hair that reached to her back, shining with the moonlight. Her face, he couldn’t see clearly, but it was framed nicely by her hair. 

Juliett figured the former soldier was too drugged to understand and hoped he wouldn’t remember in the morning. 

“I’m not an angel. No.” She spoke. 

“Then are you a figment of my imagination? Perhaps I’m dying and my mind created the perfect woman.” 

“No such thing as a perfect woman.” 

“Will you kiss me?” 

Land met ice and Juliett was taken aback at his request. 

“You’ll find the medicine didn’t take me under. I know who I am and where I am.”

“If I kiss you will you go back to sleep?” 

“Yes.” 

Juliett’s lips met his in a warm embrace, feeling Thomas smile in the kiss and she did as well. She gave him a brief kiss and her body felt sparks because she hadn’t kissed a man for a long time and Thomas was gentler than her boyfriend had been. 

Juliett also felt sparks because Thomas would go back to sleep and her plan wouldn’t be ruined.


	5. 5

The following week didn’t pass in a blur like the weeks before had. Juliett had more messages to deliver to dangerous men and The Peaky boys increased in number.

After Isadora sent Thomas to be shot, security was tighter. The tension could be felt anywhere they went and Juliett feared she would get shot any moment. Nonetheless, she sat at a fighting match and bar pup, watching some of the Peaky boys get up on the ring to fight amicably, realizing this was the life she had to lead to give her mother a good life. 

The Helens had more couches at home and although her dad wouldn’t agree of her life right now, she had to do it for mama. 

To make things more difficult, the young woman couldn’t get Thomas Shelby out of her head. She hadn’t seen him since the night they kissed and often wondered if he would remember? He called her beautiful in his own way and the girl kept telling herself it had been the drugs talking, even if she wished it wasn’t. 

“Come here Joelle.” Arthur Shelby shouted from the top of the ring. “Let’s have some fun, let me show you a few moves.” 

The boys around watched. 

She couldn’t fight! Arthur would kill her. 

A boy she befriended, Lucas, pushed her out of the seat. “Come on, don’t be a wuss!” He cried. 

Joelle walked up to the ring and started sweating, thanking her makeup for being water proof. The bell rung and Arthur started swinging and Joelle was able to duck some punches. The strongest Shelby was about to get her when Thomas’ voice rang throughout the room. Everyone was silent and Arthur stopped swinging. 

“That’s enough boys. Joelle, come with me.” Thomas Shelby stood by the entrance door and waved at Joelle to come down.

Juliett quickly got off of the ring and trailed behind Thomas, walking to The Garrison and to his office. 

“I’m so happy to see you Mr. Shelby, you haven’t been here for a couple of days.” 

“I recover quickly.” Thomas shrugged off his black jacket and walked around the room with his signature cigarette in hand. “Smoke?” 

“No thank you. I think it’s bad for the health.” 

Thomas smirked. “Joelle, I have a job for you. Isadora, my old friend, found out Arthur, John and I stole from her when we visited last time. We tried to argue it was just enough to cover what she owed us and wasn’t paying, but the woman is not listening to us. Security has been tight because she has links with different gangs in Birmingham and is out for vengeance. I need you to go on a small trip with John and Arthur. You’ll be back next week. You’ll help them around with anything they need while they contact some of our allies and bring them to Birmingham.” 

“Oh, okay sir. Whatever you like.” Juliett smiled, feeling really happy Thomas was now okay. “Is something wrong?” She added when Thomas studied her face closely when he sat on his black office chair. 

“No, nothing.” Thomas was shaking his head and frowning.

XX 

The Garrison was filled with men and Peaky Blinders who were drinking and listening to the radio located near the entrance. 

Thomas Shelby had a drink in his hand, leaning on the bar, when Grace, the new barmaid, got closer to him. 

“Is it usually this full?” She asked. 

He liked her accent and she was a beautiful blonde woman with a distinguished nose and happy voice. He’d researched about her, wondering what a woman like her was doing at the pup, but found nothing to doubt her.   
Of course, to Thomas, Grace wasn’t nearly as pretty as the woman he saw the night he had been shot but he wasn’t blind. 

The morning after he’d been injured, Thomas found Joelle sleeping against a wall in a chair and he realized the woman had been a dream, he hadn’t been imagining things while awake. The second oldest Shelby couldn’t get out of his mind how real the kiss he shared with her felt, but he would probably never see her again. 

“Not always.” Thomas replied, watching Grace take a glass and walk around to sit next to him since everyone was away from the bar. 

Thomas wondered if the war had taken that away from him too: love. He was not the happy man he once was, but lately feelings were stirred by a dream and Thomas felt he could allow a woman in; somebody to call his own and come home to. 

But the girl in his dream wasn’t real. 

He stared intently at Grace. 

XX 

“Ugh. Who is that? Can’t she leave him alone? He shouldn’t be bothered too much, the man was just shot.” Juliett was sitting near the back in the bar, Ada sitting next to her watching Tommy. 

“Is that the only reason it bothers you?” Ada smiled. “You don’t like my brother or something?” 

“Don’t speak so loud!” Juliett hushed her. “I’m still dressed as a man, and no I don’t.”

“Oh come on, many girls like my brother. Maybe you could leave this behind and talk to him, dress as yourself again. Maybe he can court you.” 

“He would never be interested in me.” Juliett put her head down on her crossed arms on the table. 

“Well, if you don’t, this new barmaid might take the chance.” 

Juliett was poor and didn’t feel as pretty as the barmaid. She could take Ada’s advice and dress as herself, but what good would it do? Thomas was drugged when he kissed her, it wasn’t real she thought, although he mentioned he was not affected and was thinking clearly. 

What if he didn’t like her? She was a poor woman who had education thanks to her father and mother who worked to send her to school, but other than that, what could she offer him? 

She left the pup and went home to pack her bags for the trip with Arthur and John.


	6. 6

“You’ve been spending an awful long time with that barmaid. What’s her name again? Grace?” Ada was sitting on a chair in Thomas’ living room, eating lunch: potatoes and steak, while feeding her son some of the soft mashed potatoes.

“Is that any of your business, Ada?” Thomas wasn’t eating, just staring at his sister eat. 

“Well, I don’t trust her.” 

“You know nothing about her. I researched and she can be trusted.” 

“When are Arthur and John coming back? I heard they took Joelle.” 

“It’s been a week, they’ll be back in two days. Isadora is angry and I know she’ll have a war go on between us just because.” 

“Have you been going on dates with the Grace girl?” 

“Yes, we have been on dates. I took her to the horse races and to a couple dinners. Now please stop bugging.” 

Ada wished Juliett listened to her and tried to talk to her brother. She wanted her to be Tommy’s woman instead of Grace. Thomas hadn’t dated seriously since the war, only having flings here and there - a lifestyle she didn’t approve of - but would he settle down now?

XX 

“My whole body hurts.” Juliett groaned when Arthur parked the car on the side of the road, telling her they would have to walk to get to the river called Cotton. 

The trio focused on having meetings with Tommy’s partners the entire week, driving from neighborhood to neighborhood away from Small Health. Juliett served as a messenger and found herself walking in town to buy food from locals most of the time, her body feeling tired. As they approached a river the brothers insisted in washing in, Juliett felt thankful she didn’t have to do shoot any guns or things of the sort. She was glad to do her part. 

“So we return tomorrow?”

“Yes, everything is going as planned and we have taken this time to celebrate. We used to come to this river with Thomas and our mother. Ada and Finn were too young to swim then.” John answered and they walked through trees and woods to get to a large river that was running and fresh. 

Arthur and John got rid of their clothing, making Juliett turn around as they jumped in. Nobody else was around and they called to Joelle to jump in, but ignored as the man refused. 

Juliett walked around and away from the brothers, following the course of the river and finally ended up at a secluded spot. She took off her clothing, staying in her night gown like covering and jumping inside the river without the hat and wig cap. 

She swam around, loving the coolness of the water, feeling comfortable by herself. Her long chocolate brown hair was like a pool around her and she dipped under the water for a few seconds. 

Thomas Shelby walked around the trail that led to Cotton river, trying to find his brothers. He wasn’t much for celebrating but Arthur and John called him to comment on how well things were going and insisted on him meeting them at Cotton River. 

He decided to shed his clothes, staying in his dark men underwear and jumped in. The water looked too good and his brothers had to be near by. 

When he jumped in and dipped under the water, jumping out caused him the greatest surprise of his life. There before him was the woman he’d seen in his dreams, the one he kissed and couldn’t forget. 

His ice blue eyes closed because Thomas thought he was dreaming again. Had he fallen asleep in the car because of the long drive? 

“Are you real?” 

Juliett couldn’t believe her eyes. The brothers hadn’t told her Mr. Shelby would be there. 

“Yes.” She answered when he opened his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Thomas didn’t want to scare her so he didn’t mention what to him had been a dream. 

“What’s a beautiful woman doing around here alone?” 

“I know how to defend myself. I live around here.” Juliett put lie upon lie, not knowing what to say. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Juliett. And yours?” 

“Call me Tommy. Juliett, do you have a man? A husband?” 

Her heart was beating erratically. “And how is that any of your business, kind sir? Should I trust you?” She circled around him. 

“I am Thomas Shelby.” Thomas replied, circling around as she did as well. 

“Are you interested in a date? do you like horses? You are someone I’d like to get to know.” 

“But Mr. Shelby, you barely know me.” 

“That’s the point of a date.” 

“I’ll say yes if you race me to that stone over there. If you win that is.” Juliett let herself be free and started swimming but Thomas beat her in the race, approaching the stone faster. 

“What’s your last name then?” 

“Just call me Juliett. Well, seems like you won, we’ll have to have that date then, but it has to be here in my hometown. Meet me here tomorrow with that horse of yours you’re speaking about.” 

“Who said you get to make the rules?” Thomas was amused. 

“I do.” She smiled, gasping when the strength of the river pushed her toward Thomas. 

His blue eyes met her brown eyes, his body leaning against the rock. Everything happened in a flash and Juliett didn’t know how it happened but she knew both leaned in, their lips meeting in a kiss. She placed her fingertips on his shoulders and Thomas let his hands at his side, not wanting this to end because he feared it was a dream. 

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow at 6pm.” Juliett added, ending the kiss, “now turn around while I get out and get my clothes to leave.“

Thomas did as she told and Juliett jumped out of the river, smiling and going to tell John and Arthur that ‘Joelle’ wouldn’t be returning with them to Small Heath the next day.

From the distance, hidden in the bushes, Grace Burgess and Chester Campbell, Irish spies that had been stationed in Small Heath to find information about Thomas Shelby and followed him, watched as Juliett ran toward a dark spot surrounded by trees, emerging after as a man with a peaky hat.


	7. 7

Juliett prepared the next day for her date with Thomas. With the money she had from her last payment from The Peaky Blinders, the female rented a room in a small hotel and bought clothes for women from the local store as well as toiletries and food. She’d gotten ready that morning, wearing a beautiful blue dress and matching earrings, both within her budget, and called her mother from a public phone in a taylor’s to tell her of her endeavors. 

6pm arrived quickly and she waited for Thomas where they’d met the day before. Maybe she was not thinking things through, she shouldn’t lie to Thomas, but her feelings were strong and she wanted to get to know him more. Working beside him allowed Juliett to know the type of man he was despite his work; she saw through him and knew he cared for his family and deep down was a loving man. Juliett didn’t approve of his profession but who was she to judge him? She had joined The Peaky Blinders as well, so now the young woman could only hope in a future they could leave that behind. 

“You look beautiful today, Ms. Juliett.” Thomas arrived, disrupting her thoughts, a small small trying to play on his face. 

“You as well, Mr. Shelby.” 

“You still won’t tell me your last name?” 

“No sir.” Juliett giggled. 

The rest of the afternoon both spent riding Thomas’ horse, a new one, which Juliett loved. The horse trainer, Curly, was with them and stayed behind as the pair rode around the small new city they were in. 

Juliett complimented Thomas on his black horse and he spoke of her with ease about his time in war and she spoke of her mother and her father’s death, not letting anything slip. 

Everything was easy and flowed between the two and Thomas wanted more than just a friendship with the woman. 

He spent time with Grace for the last week. He slept with her and took her on dates, but the blonde was not enough for him compared to Juliett. He never spoke to Grace about the war or about his family, but with Juliett he felt it was easy. 

“Can I see you again?” It was 10pm and the sun was setting, the skies turning different shades or orange and pink, erupting like confetti trapped in a balloon and finally splatting free. 

“I...” how could she make it work? Could she follow Ada’s advice? Would she be a small fling to Thomas? Juliett didn’t want to risk her job and providing for her mother, but she also knew she could get killed with The Peaky Blinders. “Let me ... Thomas, I will find you okay? Just give me time.” With that she left him, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. 

Thomas Shelby wasn’t the type to wait for anybody. He was a general, a Shelby, a Peaky Blinder. He was in the position for power, not the other way around; however, for Juliett, he found he wanted to wait.

XX 

“It’s been three weeks since you went on the date with him. I can’t believe everything you’re telling me.” Ada whispered to her friend, touching her right shoulder and adjusting the Peaky hat on Juliett’s head. 

Both sat at the bar in the Garrison, drinking water because Juliett’s nerves couldn’t handle anything else. 

“I know.” The young woman, dressed as Joelle, whispered back. “I feel better telling you everything that happened between us since before the date.” 

“What conclusion did you come up with? Will you tell him you’re Juliett?” 

“I just ... Thomas likes loyalty and I lied and I’m scared.” 

“My brother has to understand you did it for your mother.” Ada held her hand under the bar‘s counter. 

From a distance, Grace Burgess watched the two and approached them when they stopped talking. “Everything all right? You both look very gloomy.” 

“Oh. I was just talking to Joelle about Thomas. He took a beautiful woman called Juliett on a date and seems to be waiting for her to come to Small Heath. He even rode on his horse with her. You know, Thomas is very careful of his horses. He wouldn’t let anybody ride. Juliett must be important.” Ada smirked because she didn’t trust Grace for some reason. 

“Oh, really?” Grace stared at Joelle with a smile on her face. “Well, he took me to the races and on to dinner a few times. It’s a shame Juliett won’t be coming to Small Heath, right Joelle?” She asked the woman dressed as a man. 

“What do you mean?” Ada asked.

“Oh nothing.” Grace shrugged and walked away. “I’ll be here for Thomas when she doesn’t appear.”

Both Ada and Juliett shared a confused look. 

XX 

Later that evening, Juliett made up her mind.   
The lass would tell Thomas the truth and hope for the best. She was leaving The Garrison when Grace stopped her, asking her to follow her to the back of the bar where there was an empty room. 

“Listen to me clearly.” Grace spoke, “I know who you are. I saw you change in Cotton river from your wet swimming clothes to these men clothes. I don’t know what you want with Thomas, but you have to leave him alone. I want him.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Juliett gasped. 

“This.” Grace pulled her hat away although Juliett tried to move away, letting her wig cap and hair fall down to her back. “If you don’t leave Thomas alone I will tell him of your lie and he will send to kill you.” 

“Are you in love? Why were you at the river? Were you following him? I’m sure he would like to know what you were doing there. Are you working with someone?” Juliett grabbed Grace by the arm. 

“No. Now think about what I said and leave Thomas alone.” Grace moved away from Juliett and left the small empty room in the back. 

That night Juliett cried herself to sleep because her life was becoming a mess and she only wished to be wrapped in Tommy’s arms. The brunette realized she really like him.


	8. 8

The next morning Juliett resolved she wouldn’t tell Thomas anything. Grace would make her life impossible in some way and her mother’s safety was a priority. She liked Thomas and felt a deep connection, but she feared, would he forgive her? 

Not wanting to find out, staring at Joelle in the mirror, her hands grabbed her peaky hat and began to hide her long hair. 

“Honey, I heard you crying last night.” Jess, her old mother, stood behind her. “Juliett, fight for your happiness. Don’t let it slip. Whatever it is, I support you and you and I will make it out of this economic situation. We’re doing better now and I am sorry I don’t have a way to provide because of old age, but we can do it. I can sell food from home? Just stop being with The Peaky Blinders. Be yourself again.” 

Jess walked around her daughter’s room, picking up glue and hair that was used for disguise from a chair. 

“Mother, it’s complicated.” 

“Juliett, fight for your happiness.” 

“But what if “my” happiness doesn’t want me?” 

“Then he’s not your happiness.” 

“How do you know it’s a he? Why do you think I’m crying about a man and not because I don’t want to dress as a man anymore.” 

“I’m an old wise woman.” Jess laughed. 

XX 

“Word is out Isadora is not done with vengeance. Her partners are roaming around Small Heath. My partners are coming all into town tomorrow, half of them are already here today. I want you all to be very cautious and aware of everything. Have your guns loaded and don’t talk to any strangers. I know this is dangerous business and not right, but police wouldn’t help us in our problems and that’s why The Peaky blinders formed.” Thomas announced from the front of The Garrison by the bar area. 

The room was filled with Peaky Blinders listening to him speak, Arthur and John standing next to him. 

“I know this is sudden but I want to do better. We will still be The Peaky Blinders after this issue resolves, but I want us to start working legally. I have a new reason to want to do better. I have a love interest.” 

From the corner of her eyes, Juliett saw Ada and Polly, her heart swelling with pride because Thomas wanted to change and it was because of her. She remembered telling him she would find him after their last date and love swelled in her heart because Tommy was waiting. 

“Everybody here knows Grace.” He pulled the blonde woman to his side, “Grace has given me the news she is pregnant. I am going to be a father and this is the woman I’m speaking about.” 

Thomas was waiting for Juliett, his dream woman, but Grace spoke of her pregnancy and he wanted to be a good father. He would be there for his children unlike his father who had not for him and his siblings. 

The room erupted in shouts of congratulations and Ada and Juliett stared at each other in shock. 

From the front of the room, Grace smirked because of her lie. Thomas believed she was pregnant and her plan to infiltrate in his family was working. Campbell, her boss, would be happy and so would Isadora once she reported what Thomas’ plans for attack were. 

Juliett glared at the scene. 

“Come, let’s congratulate the boss.” Her male friend spoke next to her. “You don’t look too thrilled.” 

Lying wasn’t good and Juliett knew she had to tell Thomas the truth. In the morning she decided to not tell him, but after her mother’s talk the girl felt hope in talking to the man she liked. What would happen now? Grace being pregnant changed everything for her. Thomas couldn’t be hers anymore. 

Despite the chaos, Juliett decided she would tell Thomas the truth before the day ended and leave The Peaky Blinders team because now he would surely hate her.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and your kudos and comments! I appreciate all of you and I’m so thankful! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter in this story!

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Thomas’ train of thought while he walked around in his office at the Garrison. 

He had a lot of stress on his mind and wished he wasn’t interrupted: first he waited for Juliett but in three weeks heard nothing of her; Isadora was planning to attack him because she was still hurt about him taking money in exchange for payment from her and now Grace was pregnant.

Thomas never intended for that to happen but the news were inevitable and now he would have to marry her. Grace was a pretty woman and smart of course, but she wasn’t Juliett. He didn’t feel at ease with Grace as he did with Juliett and he wasn’t as attracted to her either.  
He would have courted the brunette if she appeared, gotten to know her more, but she didn’t and a Shelby couldn’t leave a child fatherless or to be called a bastard. 

“Come in.” He answered, turning to look at who came in the room. 

“Mr. Shelby, it’s me.” Juliett walked inside his office, her peaky attire on and her hat in place. “I have something important to tell you.” 

“Whatever it is report it to the leader in your department. You’re a messenger for us right? Just do that. I can’t talk right now.” Thomas said, running his right hand through his freshly signature shaven hair.

His icy blue eyes showed he was troubled but Juliett needed to do this now. “Please Mr. Shelby.” She watched him take a seat on his office chair. 

“I said get out!” Thomas yelled and Juliett jumped back.”Please.” He added, composing himself. 

Julliet started peeling the facial hair off her face, taking off her gray hat and wig cap which allowed her chocolate hair to fall down. 

Thomas instantly recognized her face and stood up. 

Juliett proceeded to take off her Peaky suit, leaving her pants on and only staying with a shirt on which allowed her feminine figure to show. 

“I’m Juliett. Juliett Helens. I am not Joelle. He doesn’t exist.” Julliet looked in his eyes and saw shock and then happiness overshadowed by anger. 

In a flash, Thomas was in front of her, pushing her against a wall and his hands around her throat, not to harm her but to scare her. 

Their breaths mingled and Juliett was lost for a moment in his vanilla and bonfire scent. Thomas looked deep into her eyes and held her throat. 

“Who do you work for? Why did you lie to me?” 

Thomas let go of her when Juliett started crying. 

“Please believe me I work for nobody. I had to do this because my mother and I couldn’t support each other financially and you have one of the best paying jobs. I am sorry. I never meant to do this.” 

“But why lie to me and act as if you’re interested in me? What game were you playing at?” He walked away angrily toward his office chair, his fists colliding gently with the table and letting his head fall down. 

“I promise I didn’t, but Grace is the one you should worry about. She was there when we met the first time at the River. She was following you. There’s something going on with her.” 

“Get away from me and from Grace and my child. Don’t talk about her. Get out and away from me. If you step a foot near my pub again I will shoot you myself.” Thomas yelled, not able to trust her because of his shock. 

XX 

Juliett ran out of The Garrison, crying and ignoring the stares of many around her. Ada ran behind her and Grace watched from the bar, taking the opportunity to go inside Thomas’ office with him. 

Juliett was running in the streets when a fancy car pulled up beside her, blocking her path. The windows rolled down and Isadora Meyer, the hurt rich woman that hated Tommy, was inside next to Campbell, a man unknown to the brunette. 

“So this is the peaky boy, should I say girl, you and Grace saw with Thomas at Cotton river? I think I remember seeing her at my house when The Shelbys stole from me.” 

Juliett panicked, eyes filled with tears when Campbell nodded. 

“Shoot her. If she’s important it will send him a message. Let Thomas know I was not successful in killing him, but I will not stop.” 

Juliett reached for her gun at the same time Campbell did, but she was too late. The blonde man pulled the trigger before she did and the brunette fell to the ground. 

Ada was running behind her and screamed when she saw Juliett receive three shots to the chest. The mystery car pulled away and The Shelby sister ran back to the pup to call an ambulance and warn everybody their enemies must be starting the war because a Peaky Blinder was shot. 

The men in the pub that belonged to The Blinders pulled out their guns and stepped outside to the streets as Thomas walked outside of his office to the bar area, wondering what the issue was and why he could hear Ada crying and screaming at the men. 

Grace walked behind Thomas, eyes filled with tears because she couldn’t handle Thomas’ interrogation inside his office. Apparently Juliett planted a seed of doubt in him and he was asking many questions. 

“Juliett was shot Tommy. She’s not fine!” Ada ran out of the pub and Thomas’ eyes became as big as the sun expanding in the morning over a cold and harsh morning. 

His heart stopped for a brief second and it was then he realized Juliett was of great importance to him. She was more than a crush and he never felt like he did with her before with any other woman. 

Thomas pulled his gun out and ran out of The Garrison, fearing he was too late. 

“Stay in here. Don’t put our child in danger.” Thomas angrily directed his words at Grace whom he thought was pregnant.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read, gave kudos or took the time to comment. I really, really thank you so much. 
> 
> I’m sorry it took me a while to post (a week I believe) but I had personal things going on. 
> 
> Thank you again.

After Ada told him Juliett was injured, Thomas left the pub feeling in agony. 

He was still angry she had lied to him. He valued loyalty and had deep feelings for the woman, but the thought of her being a traitor made him fear. 

Yet, seeing her in the road, laying injured because of him and the war going on by The Peaky Blinders, had his heart reconsidering her, giving her a chance. He had been betrayed before but that was never her intention. Thomas understood Juliett dressed as a man to help her mother at home. Women didn’t have as many opportunities in the working field as man, nor as good, and he also valued family. 

Thomas understood her, but he hoped he wasn’t too late. 

He wanted to stay with her at the hospital. Two shots to the chest was a dangerous condition, but Ada was the one to jump in the ambulance with Juliett. He had to stay behind to put order in town because Isadora’s allies arrived earlier than he expected. 

With the men he had, Thomas and his brothers fought at gunpoint in town. Nobody was hurt except John, his young brother, because he didn’t follow instructions. 

XX 

After taking John to the hospital, after winning what seemed to be an endless battle, Thomas returned to town and ordered The Blinders to clean up the mess in the streets. It was already late at night and he wanted to run to Juliett, but he had one more thing to do for her. 

The least he could do was take her mother to safety in case anything else happened. Isadora was alive and scared, rumored to be staying nearby with a man named Charles, and Thomas didn’t want to take any chances on Jess being hurt. 

Juliett wouldn’t forgive him if he allowed her mother to be hurt. 

He had been cruel with her earlier, not letting her speak and the least he could do was show her he cared. 

XX 

“How are they?” It was late in the morning, around 4am when Thomas returned to the hospital. 

He was showered and dressed and planned to stay there until both Juliett and John were fine. 

“John is fine, the Doctors said his arm will recover quickly and he threatened them to let him go. He’s with his wife.” Ada looked tired and scared. “I have to leave if you’ll stay. I don’t think Polly can handle my kid alone.” 

“She handled all of us when we were little. I’m sure Juliett would want you to be here when she wakes up.” 

“She’s in a coma, Thomas. She’s not waking up anytime soon the doctors said. That is if she wakes up. The bullets caused a lot of damage and made her body go into shock. Blood flow to the brain is bad.” Ada left him standing in the middle of the hall. 

XX 

Three weeks passed and Thomas was living back and forth between his home and the hospital. Most nights he would stay while others Ada had to stay because he had to take care of business, making sure Isadora didn’t come into town. 

After a battle of searching for her for three weeks, she was found and asked for forgiveness, but Thomas was feared so much he didn’t even get to tell her if he forgave her, she shot herself before he decided anything. 

He had seen many deaths, but the death of Isadora made him think too much of Juliett. She was the cause his girl was laying in a hospital bed and he wanted nothing more than for her to wake up and not die like the woman. 

Her room was filled with blue roses, cards from the Peaky Blinders adorning all the vases in the hospital room. She had the best room, the largest (courtesy of Tommy) and the best nurses that kept her clean and her long chocolate brown hair brushed. 

“You look worse than I do.” A croaky voice rung in Tommy’s ears. He was shocked and thought he was dreaming, but Juliett had indeed spoken. “I’m the one who was shot, Thomas Shelby. Why do you look so scared?” 

“You were out cold for three weeks, how can you speak so well? Sweet thing, you have to rest.” He was leaving to call the nurse but Juliett stopped him. 

“Three weeks?” She was quiet in shock. 

“Yes, but don’t worry. Isadora is dead and her men as well. Some fled but won’t come back. Your mother is safe in my house. Ada and I have been staying with you because we care for you. I ... I realized you did what you did because of your mother and the thought of losing you made me be here.” 

“What about Grace?” 

“Isadora confessed Grace worked for her and her friend Campbell before she died. Grace fled with some of Isadora’s men, out of fear, after confessing she wasn’t pregnant.” 

“These flowers are beautiful.” Juliett cleared her throat. 

“You’re the most beautiful flower in the room.” 

Thomas Shelby never expressed his feelings out loud. He was quiet and often considered a cold man, but death made him vulnerable, her possible death had made him feel that way. 

“So you forgive me?” Juliett spoke, her left hand reaching out to touch his as he stood next to the hospital bed. 

“I’m the one who should ask you for forgiveness. I didn’t listen to you when you were explaining everything and then you ran out and were shot.” 

“It’s not your fault. You value loyalty and I lied to you. I’m sorry, Tommy.” 

“No, I’m sorry.” Thomas sat on the side of her bed. 

“Does this mean that I get to be taken on more dates with you? Now that you know I’m Juliett Helens, the woman you took on a date with your horse, will you still court me?” 

“I will not only court you, but I will marry you too if you’ll have me.” 

Juliett sipped from a glass of water next to her bed, smiling at the sun that shone through the glass window beside her. Thomas liked her and she liked him. The truth was out and fear was out of the way. There was no need for her to hold a grudge because this was the man she loved and after having a close encounter with death, she didn’t want to waste anytime apart from him.


End file.
